Kelly Fleming
Kelly Ann Fleming (January 6, 1983 - April 20, 1999) was an American student and the eleventh murder victim of the Columbine High School Massacre, which claimed the lives of 12 students and a teacher, as well as both perpetrators. Life Kelly Fleming and her family moved to Littleton from Phoenix, Arizona months before the shooting. Her father Don said they scoured the area looking for a good neighborhood where their daughters would be safe. Kelly was a shy and creative girl who loved Halloween and was an aspiring songwriter and author who wrote many poems and short stories based on her life experiences. She had been writing an auto-biography on her home computer: She started when her mom's water broke and had gotten as far as her fifth year. She often went to Columbine's library to write; her stories often had happy endings. Kelly was learning to drive and wanted to get a job at a day care center, and save enough money to buy a Mustang or a Corvette. She longed to be able to drive so she could return to Phoenix for a visit or go on road trips. She loved to read, especially books about vampires. One day she hoped to be a published author and often entered writing contests. Her mother, Dee, remembered Kelly coming home from school two months before the shooting, saying: "I'm not shy any more." Columbine High School Massacre As usual, Kelly Fleming wrote poems in her journal in the library, some personal, some not. But little did she know on April 20, 1999 would be the last time she would do that. She heard gunshots outside the library windows but she didn't think it was two boys in trench coats shooting people. When the shooters Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold entered the library, Kelly was hiding beside a table with other girls who she had been sitting with: Lisa Kreutz, Jeanna Park, Diwata Perez, Valeen Schnurr, and Lauren Townsend. However due to a lack of hiding space under the table, she was partially visible. At one point Dylan fired under the table, injuring Val and Lisa. He fired his gun again, killing Lauren. Both gunmen reloaded their weapons and taunted Val, asking her if she believed in God. The shooters then moved away from Kelly's table, moving to another table where they shot Nicole Nowlen and killed John Tomlin before coming back to the girls' table. Coming up from behind, Eric shot Kelly in the back with his sawed-off shotgun. Her body was found on the floor near that of Lauren Townsend. Kelly's father said: "Here's one of the real leaders of the school, and our Kelly was next to someone like that. I'm sure Lauren took care of Kelly. She wasn't alone." He also said he prayed for the parents of the shooters. "They'll have a tougher time getting over this than we will." Kelly's funeral was held at the same time as Daniel Mauser's at the St. Frances Cabrini Catholic Church. She was buried with two teddy bears in her arms. Her grave is located at Mount Olivet Cemetery in Wheat Ridge, Colorado. Trivia * From 11k, she was wearing a Black shirt, denim pants and white/black tennis shoes. * Her family moved to Littleton from Phoenix, Arizona 18 months before the shooting. * She was saving up her money to buy her own car * She was an avid reader * Kelly was born with a jaw too small to compensate for the rest of her face. This caused various problems for Kelly physically as she couldn’t breathe through her nose. She was going to have surgery to correct the problem in the summer. The whole process would have led into December. A few weeks before the massacre she told her father "‘Dad I’m going to start running next year" as running was something her body couldn’t cope with due to her physical problems. * She was a Christian. Her funeral was held at St. Frances Cabrini Catholic Church with Daniel Mauser. Her gravestone has a huge angel on it and Inside her casket has two crosses, which there's a possibility that she was a Christian. Also, recall her mother’s angel experience. * Her mother said that two months before the shooting, Kelly came home and said “I’m not shy anymore.” * Dee, her mother, has a garden where she planted many of the flowers that were given to the family. Again, angels stand watch, and a small sign proclaims it '''“Kelly’s Garden.” '''Bright green columbine plants are growing rapidly, waiting to bloom. Category:Students Category:Sophomores Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:1983 births Category:Victims Category:Victims Killed by Eric Harris